Love and Lies
by Sky79
Summary: Daken starts to fall for a girl after her boyfriend is murdered. Well she let him into her life or push him away if she knew the truth.
1. Chapter 1

The streets were hopping in New York City as the club scene started up for the night. Lines became long as people began waiting to get in to the clubs. All the VIPs were already in and partying at Club Reo. The colorful lights danced all around the dance floor, changing from purple to green to red to blue and back again. Techno music filled the air. Ladies were gathering around the bar, ordering drinks and checking out guys walking around. The club was two stories; the second story was where the famous people were. Among the famous was Kimberly Briggs. She was the daughter of Frank Briggs, a business man who dealt in crime, under the table type of crime. The way he did his business the cops could never peg anything to him. Kim was twenty-five; she was five foot six, blond hair blue eyes. She was beautiful. She could be a model or even an actress if she wanted, but at the present, she did nothing but enjoy life. She wore a skimpy black dress. She stood on the balcony part, looking down to the front door, watching the non-VIPs come in. They were showing their IDs and paying, getting their wrists bands on for the night. Most of the people she saw come in she knew, they were the regulars. The ones that came every Saturday night. But she noticed someone she hadn't seen before. A young man that looked around her own age, maybe a little older. He was all in black, black slacks and black long sleeve button up shirt. He had a Mohawk, though it was down, and not up. She began to wonder who he was. Everyone there knew her after all. She watched him walk to the bar and take a seat. He leaned over the bar and ordered a drink from the bartender. She found herself staring at him and not wanting to stop until she got startled when her boyfriend, Dan Reo, placed a hand on her shoulder. He owned the club, that's how they met. He was ten years older than her, but didn't act his age. Though what guy does act their age? He was six foot, and built. He had brown hair, brown eyes. She turned to see him, smiling at him.

"How you feeling?" he asked her as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Better." she told him as she hugged him, falling into him. They were going out for two years, living together for one. She loved him, felt safe with him, though her father hated him. She didn't understand why. That's why she moved out when she was getting tired of sneaking around to be with him.

"That's good."

"Kim!" a female called out from the stairs. "Come on girl; let's get down to the floor."

"Be there in a sec Trish." she told her as she looked up to him.

"Go have some fun." he told her. She let him go and ran to her best friend. They made their way to the dance floor after being stopped by others who wanted to hi to her. As they walked to the floor, she saw him again. He was still at the bar, having a drink, and watching everyone in the room. She stood frozen for a moment, looking at him. He turned his attention to her and smiled at her. He knew who she was, he knew her really well. It was his job to know, just like he knew everything about her boyfriend, the owner. But she had no clue who he was. Kim found herself walking to him, wanting to know who he was. She was feeling attracted to him.

"Kim!" Trish called out watching her walk towards the bar.

"I'll be right back." Kim told her as she kept walking. Trish just sighed to herself. She saw an attractive guy walk by and she grabbed him.

"You, me, dance floor!" Trish told the guy as she took him to the middle of dance floor.

"Hi." Kim said to the gentleman who had watched her walk up. She sat down on the stool next to him. He looked at her.

"Hi." he said back.

"I've never seen you around here. I take it this is your first time?" she asked him.

"Yeah. I guess you could say that."

"My name's Kim. What's yours?" she asked as more questions began to come to her mind.

"The name's Daken." he told her.

"I don't think I've ever heard that name before."

"It's Japanese." he told her. She started to feel something overcome her. She leaned in closer to him, and he saw this.

"I like Japanese." she told him with a sexy smile.

"Is that so." he said back while enjoying every second of what he was doing to her. He was using her emotions to gain control, it was easy. He enjoyed manipulating humans.

Up on the balcony, Dan was busy on his cell phone talking to another owner of a different club when he looked down to the floor and to the bar. He saw his girl talking to some guy he didn't know. He saw her kiss him. Not a peck kiss on the cheek, but a full blown lips lock kiss. He was getting upset, really upset. He closed his cell phone, hanging up on a good friend, as he stormed down the stairs.

"Wow!" Kim said after the kiss, breathless. Daken smiled at her as he touched her shoulder.

"I can give you more, if you want." he said to her. "Maybe something better." he added as began to run his fingers through her hair.

"Get your hands off my girl!!" Dan yelled out as he stormed through the dance floor and to the bar, grabbing Daken by his shirt. Daken had his arms up, not wanting to fight him, at least not yet. Dan threw him to the ground. Everyone around watched.

"Danny, stop!" she yelled to him, seeing that he was about to kick Daken in the side as he was trying to get up. Two bouncers walked over.

"I want this jackass out of here! Now!" Dan yelled as some other guys in the club were trying to calm him down. The bouncers helped Daken up and escorted him outside. Dan then grabbed Kim by her wrist and dragged her back upstairs, where he told her to stay for the reminder of the night. Kim fought back saying no, and stormed back down and out, catching a taxi and going back to their apartment. Daken was in the ally, in the shadows, watching as she left. His plan was working, and was working better than expected. That money would be his in no time.

It was after three in the morning till Dan left the club. It was closing time and he left someone else in charge of locking up as he had to get home to Kim. As he walked away from his club and down the street, he felt like someone was following him. He turned back and saw no one was there. He started walking again, thinking about Kim and what happened. On what he should do, when he felt that sensation again. He looked back again and saw no one. He shook his head just as a chill ran down his spine as he was starting to feel creep out.

"It's all in my head, all in my head." he said under his breath. The streets were bare, everyone that was there for the clubs, had all gone home now. He stood on the sidewalk under the light of a lamp post.

"It's all about to be somewhere else other than your head." a male voice said within the shadows near him. Dan turned around and saw a figure. "Maybe you shouldn't have gotten in that little argument."

Dan began to laugh. "You're that jerk that was all over my girl! You got some balls trying to mess with me!" he said. "You want to fight, then come out here and face me!"

"I was planning on it." he said as he slowly walked out of the shadows. He had his claws out and Dan freaked when he saw them.

"WH-What are those?!?" Dan asked in fear. Daken slowly lifted his left hand, looking at them.

"Oh, these." he said with an evil smile as he looked back to him. "These will be ending your life tonight. You can thank Frank Briggs for paying me to kill you!"

"Briggs, he sent you!"

"Seems he doesn't like you very much. Seems he misses his daughter, Kim. Kim…." Daken said as he thought of her and that kiss. "Her lips are so sweet."

"Shut up!" Dan yelled. Daken stared at him.

"Any last words?" he asked him as he lunged at him, stabbing him in the shoulder. Screams filled the dark night skies. Dan kicked him off of him and scrambled to get up. He began running, not caring that blood was gushing out of him. "I guess not." Daken said to himself, answering his own question as he began to run after him. Dan looked behind him and saw that he was getting closer. Daken ran faster and leaped on his back, knocking him to the ground. He lifted his right handed claws up in the air and came down hard and fast as he stabbed him again in the same shoulder, twisting his claws inside. Dan screamed in pain as blood poured out. He tried fighting back, tried to shake him off but Daken kept stabbing him, blood flying around, moving from place to place on his body. Once Daken saw that Dan was quiet, but not quite dead yet, he stood up, looking down at him.

"Now, should I finish you off or let you just suffer?" Daken asked, thinking it over.

"PL-please…..just….." Dan said, wanting the pain he felt to end. Daken kneeled down to him.

"No." he said to him. He then stood back up and began to walk away, leaving the man to bleed to death on the sidewalk. It wouldn't be till morning till someone found him, and it wouldn't be much later then that when Kim would hear about it.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Sunday, late morning, when Kim woke up. She yawned and looked to her left side and saw that Dan wasn't in bed. She stretched as she got out of bed and made her way into the living room. She then saw that he wasn't there either. She checked the kitchen and the other bedroom, but no Dan. She began to feel worry come over her. She looked out the window and only saw some kids running around the parking lot, playing. She ran to her purse, grabbed her cell phone, and saw she had no messages. No voicemail or texts. She flipped her phone open to call Trish when she heard a knock on her door. She went to the door and opened it to be surprised by two cops. One being a female.

"Ms. Kimberly Briggs?" the female asked.

"Yes."

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but your boyfriend, Daniel Reo, was found dead early this morning. I'm sorry."

"N—No…" Kim said as she fell to her knees. She began to cry hysterically. She shook her head, not wanting to believe what she was hearing. The female cop kneeled down to her, asking her what she could do to help.

The Briggs estate was located just outside of the city. It had a hilltop view, looking over a manmade lake. A few European sports cars sat outside of four one car garage doors. The inside was just as breathtaking then the outside. The entry way was opened, being able to see through the living room and towards where the poolside was, which was where Mr. Briggs was, sitting outside having a cigar and watching two young beautiful women swim, both in bikinis. Mr. Briggs was a man in his late forties. His dark hair was short and he was an attractive man. Most people would say that Kimberly got her good looks from him. He waved and smiled to the women who were smiling at him, flirting. The butler then walked out with someone who Mr. Briggs was expecting.

"Sir, Daken is here to see you." he told him. Frank turned around to see him.

"Ah, Daken! Come, sit, sit. And enjoy the view." he told him while motioning to where the women were, getting out of the pool, water dripping off of them. Daken sat down as the butler walked back in. "I've heard the good news. I assume you're here for your money."

"Yeah." he said as he watched the women dry off then put lotion on each other. "Fifty grand like we agreed." he added as he now turned his attention to him.

"You haven't fully completed the agreement." Frank told him. "You may have killed Danny, but you still haven't gotten my daughter. I want her back here, where she belongs." he told him.

"That wasn't part of our agreement."

"Yes it was. I'll give you twenty-five grand now. The other half once she's back here, safe and sound." Frank told him as he looked back over to the women, now sun bathing. Daken growled under his breath.

"Fine." he told him.

Kim sat on the couch with Trish. The cops had called Trish for her and explained what was going on. Trish came over in a hurry, even if she did have a hangover. Kim leaned into Trish as Trish had her arm around her shoulders. Kim was still crying.

"Who would do something like this?" she cried.

"I don't know honey. Everything will be ok." Trish told her. Kim looked up at her.

"No, it won't." Kim told her as she slowly pushed herself to sit up. "I can't afford this place. I don't even have a job."

"We'll get you a job. If anything, you can stay with me. I know you don't want to move back home."

"Yeah." she said as she tried to calm herself again. She looked to Trish with a little smile. "Thanks Trish."

"What are friends for?" Trish told her with a hug.

A week passed by. Dan Reo's funeral happened, Kim wept even more than ever. Everyone she knew was there. It was a beautiful one. She began to feel guilty as the last time she had saw him was when they got in that argument. Trish was a true best friend by being there for her. Later in the week, she started a new job that would be her first one. She was able to get a job at a big art gallery, though she didn't know much about art, but the director liked her looks and personality, and gave her the job. She was forced to get the job as she needed the money, she didn't know what would happen to the club, though Dan's good friend, Matt, was trying to take it over, as he didn't want to let it be shut down.

It was Thursday, and it was her third day on the job. Her job was a simple one, to make sure that everyone who was interested in buying was being helped. She began to make her rounds, smiling and greeting customers when she saw someone familiar. It was that same guy from that night at the club. She felt herself smile to herself as she watched him looking at some artwork. She then told herself that she would have to go talk to him. She took a deep breath as she began to walk up to him.

"Hello." she said to him. He looked at with a smile.

"I know you. Kim, right?" he said.

"Yes. And you're Daken." she told him.

"Couldn't forget me, huh?" he said with a little laugh. "I didn't know you worked here."

"I just started." she told him as she began to feel that feeling again, like she was being overly attracted to him. "So, you like artwork?"

"Some." he told her, checking her out.

"Kim!" a male voiced called. It was the floor supervisor looking for her.

"I got to go. Nice seeing you again, Daken." she told him as she started to walk away.

"Kim, wait." he said as he went after her. She turned to see him. "Would you like to get some coffee later?" he asked her as he started to put his plan into motion.

"I don't know…" she said as she began to think about Dan. Daken walked up closer to her.

"Please. My treat." he added. She looked at him for a moment as she thought it over when she heard her name being called again. She looked to the direction of where her supervisor was and then back to him.

"Sure. I get off at five. We can meet at the Starbucks on the corner." she said. "I have to go." she told him as she walked away.

"Kim!" the supervisor said again.

"I'm coming Rick! I heard you the other two times!" she yelled.

Daken was inside the coffee shop, sitting at a table waiting for Kim. As he waited, he began to think how he would get her back to her father. He couldn't do much in public, but he could use his pheromones on her and get her that way. He looked to the clock that was on the wall behind the counter and it read ten pass five. He began to wonder if she had got scared and wasn't coming at all, till he saw her walking up to the door from the outside. She pulled open the door, walked in, and began to look for him. Once she found him, she smiled, as she approached the table. She pulled the seat out that was across from him and sat down.

"I was thinking I scared you away." Daken said to her.

"No. It was my boss. He was being a total dick." she told him with a laugh.

"Bosses can be like that." he said. "Let me go get us our coffees, what would you like?" he asked her.

"I'm not really a coffee person." she told him.

"Ok." he said with a small laugh and smile. "Tell you the truth, I'm not either." They sat there talking; she told him how her boyfriend was killed. His reaction was shock, telling her he couldn't believe that. As she told him that, she tried to fight back tears, her one hand was on the table, and Daken put his on hers, for comfort.

"Not only that, but I hate my father." she told him.

"Why do you hate him?"

"He was never there for me as child. I was shipped off to a boarding school at a young age. When I was nine, I found out that my mother was killed in a car crash. But for some reason, I had this feeling it wasn't true. Like he was lying to me about it." she told him.

"My father was never there for me either. He didn't even know I existed. " he told her, seeing that they had common ground.

"I wish my father would leave me alone. It's like he wants to control me." she told him. "Make me into him. I don't know. Listen to me; I shouldn't be venting this onto you."

"By all means, vent." he told her. He began thinking what would happen to her if he did bring her back to him. He was enjoying talking with her, being in her company. He was beginning to think if it was even worth the twenty-five grand. They had been talking for almost an hour when she noticed the time.

"I didn't know we've been talking for this long." she said as she looked at her watch. "I got to go. I'm supposed to meet my best friend for dinner."

"Perhaps we can talk more sometime." he said as he got up with her. They both made their way outside. She took a business card out of her purse and wrote down her cell phone number on it and gave it to him. She waved bye to him as she began to walk away. He smiled as he watched her. He wondered if he could ever have something with her. She was so sweet and innocence. He wondered what it would be like, to be with someone like that. He turned and began to walk the other way. He felt different, like something was overcoming him. He shook if off as he put his hands into his pants pockets.


	3. Chapter 3

Daken walked awhile, thinking, before heading back to the hotel he was staying at. He didn't have a true home as he was always moving around. It was nine at night as he walked into the lobby of a ritzy hotel. As he walked in, his cell phone rang.

"Hello." he answered.

"Where's my daughter? She should be back here by now." Briggs said on the other end.

"I'm still working on it." he told him as he waited for the elevator to come down, watching the lights above it.

"Working on it isn't a good answer! I want her back here. She doesn't belong in the real world. I don't care if you have to use force to bring her to me."

"I'm not going to use force." he told him as he stepped into the elevator, and went to the floor his suite was on. "I don't work like that."

"Then if you're not going to finish the job, then perhaps I should get someone who can."

"Listen, you dick! She's a grown woman; why the fuck do you want her back at home? Are you a sicko or something?!?" he told him, clearly pissed off at the guy. Especially after all the things Kim had told him about.

"How dare you talk to me like that! It's none of your business why I want her back here. It's your business to finish the job. Now either you do it, or I'll find other means."

Daken growled under his breath, and Briggs heard, which made the man smile.

"Give me at least two more days." Daken told him as he opened the door to his room, walking in.

"Fine. Two days and only two days." Briggs told him. "Oh, and Daken, no funny business. Don't think I'm not watching what's going on." After that was said, he hang up. Daken looked at his phone for a moment before throwing it down in anger. If he knew that he was being watched, he would've killed them. He sat on the couch of his big luxury suite. This job was his third gig so far and money wasn't a problem to him. He was enjoying himself, till now. He was lost on what he should do. Part of him wanted to kill the bastard and take everything the man had. But at the same time, he kept thinking about Kim. He got up and picked up his cell. Luckily he didn't break it. He placed it on the side table and looked at it for a moment, wondering if he should call her, tell her about her father. He decided a hot a shower sounded better as he made his way to the bed room, where he undressed and then hopped into the shower. The steam from the heat of the shower filled the bathroom. Daken stood under the running water, still thinking about her.

Kim was at home, sitting in her bed watching TV. It was ten now and she had been home for about an hour. She had fun at dinner with Trish. They talked and laughed. She watched TV for about another hour before turning in. She looked at her phone that was on her nightstand. She wondered if he would ever call her, if she would ever see him again. She turned off the lamp and went to sleep while still thinking about him.

Daken tossed and turned in his sleep. Within his dream, he was being chased through some woods, rain was falling from the night skies, thunder echoed. Dogs and men were after him. He didn't understand what was going on. He was usually the hunter, not the hunted. Two dogs jumped him, knocking him down into the muddy dirt. They bear their teeth, barking and growling at him. One bit down on his leg, tearing it to shreds while the other was in his face. He was trying to get them off him, his claws out. He stabbed the one dog that tried to bite his head off in its belly. The dog yelped as it fell over. He then attacked the other dog after getting his leg loose. Once they were dead, he got up, though his left leg was almost bone, as he was still healing, growing back torn muscle and skin. His blood was all over the area as he limped, trying to run, but didn't succeed as he fell down, face first. Mud was on his face, as he looked behind him, hearing more dogs coming. Just as he looked in front of him, he heard a gunshot, as someone had snuck up on him and shot him in the head point blank, his world going black. He woke up, screaming and in a cold sweat. He sat up in bed, breathing hard, as he was trying to bring himself together. He saw it was four in the morning as he looked to the clock that was near the bed. He turned on the lamp that was on the same nightstand. He sat in bed, wondering why he had the dream he had. He placed his hand on his head, trying to shake the images away as he decided to get up. He made his way to the sink, were a cup was, and got some water. Just as he was about to take a sip, he felt something come over him; a feeling of unease. He slowly made his way to the living room area, looking around for a moment. It was pitch black, but he could still see. He didn't sense anything unusual. He began to think that maybe the nightmare made have played on his mind. He downed the water before heading back to bed, hoping that he could get some sleep.

It was Friday evening, about eight. Kim was at Club Reo, with Matt Alden. Matt was Dan's best friend. He owned a club that was down the block, called the Sixer. Matt and Kim sat at a table on the second floor, going over paperwork. Matt was taking over the club. Kim wanted him to. She knew that Dan would want it. Her cell phone then rang. She looked at it and didn't notice the number. She excused herself as she got up and answered it.

"Hello."

"Hey Kim, it's Daken."

"Oh, hey! How are you?" she asked as she walked towards the stairs, moving away from Matt, who was still filling out paperwork.

"I was wondering if you wanted to get together." he asked her.

"When? Tonight?"

"Sure. I know it's kind of late, but…."

"Well, I'm down at the club now. Going through some stuff. " she told him as she sat down on one of the steps.

"You going to be there all night?" he asked her.

"Probably. You can come by here, after we open." she told him.

"Ok. They going to let me in?" he said with a laugh. She began to remember to that night.

"Yeah. I'll make sure." she told him as she tried to forget about that night, the night of first meeting him, the night of the argument, the night of Dan's death.

"Cool. I'll see you later then." he told her. They both said their goodbyes as they hung up.

Ten o'clock rolled around. People began to enter the club, the music was started up and the lights were going. It had been a week since she was at the club. She stayed by the bar, watching for Daken to come in. She had told the people at the door who were letting everyone in, to not charge him. A half hour and two drinks later, still no Daken. She sighed to herself.

"Kim, why are you sitting at the bar?" Trish asked as she walked up. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." she told her. Trish sat down on the stool next to her. "I'm just waiting for someone."

"This "someone" isn't a guy, is it?" she asked her. Kim looked at her before looking back to the counter.

"Yeah. But it's nothing what you're thinking."

"It's ok Kim. I'm not saying anything." Trish told her with a little a hug. "Let's go dance. I'm sure he'll come find you." With that said, they both hit the floor and began dancing. Before she knew it, she had forgotten about Daken. It was after eleven till Daken walked in. He went to the bar and got a drink. He smiled to himself as he sat, watching Kim and Trish dance. Once the couple of songs were done, they headed to the stairs and went up. Daken finished his drink before following.

Upstairs was quite. There was no special party or anything going on. Kim was behind the small bar that was there, making a drink, while Trish sat at the counter, talking. Daken smiled as he slowly walked over. Kim saw him right away. He also noticed that she was a bit buzzed.

"Dakie!" she said as she ran to him, giving him a hug.

"Dakie?" he asked as he looked at her, pushing her off him.

"Hey cutie!" Trish called over. "Come take a seat!" she added as she patted the seat next to her. Daken walked over with Kim.

"You two been drinking a little?" he asked them with a smile.

"Nah…." Trish said while holding back a laugh as he took a seat.

"We're just having some fun, Daken." Kim told him as she went back to making Trish a drink. "You want one?" she asked him.

"What you got there?" he asked while trying to look over the counter.

"I'm making us Malibu Sunrise. They're pretty good." she told him.

"Sure." he said as he saw what it looked like as she gave Trish hers. They all sat at a table, drinking, talking, and laughing. Kim was all over Daken. Hanging on him. He smiled at her. Trish got up for a moment as she went to the bathroom. Once Kim saw, she kissed him on his lips. He didn't refuse as he enjoyed it. As they kissed, he began to move his right hand into her hair, running his fingers through it. Kim smiled once they got done kissing but Daken wasn't done as he moved to her neck, kissing and lightly biting. She pulled away from him when she saw Trish was coming back. The two girls were drunk, but not to where they didn't know what they were doing. Just more relaxed and opened about it.

"We can go back to my place if you want." Daken whispered into Kim's ear.

"So, Daken, where's a guy like you been hiding?" Trish asked him.

"I haven't been hiding, trust me." Daken told her, now looking at her.

"Uh….Trish. I think I'm going to leave. It's getting late." she told her as she got up, seeing it was almost two in the morning. "And he's coming with me." she added as she stood behind his seat, waiting for him to get up.

"Ok. I see how it is." Trish said with a smile. "Have fun!" she added as she watched the two of them head to the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

It was Saturday after one when she woke up. Kim was lying in bed with only her tong on, the sheets covering her. She had a little hangover from drinking the night before. The blinds of the bedroom were still closed, and the room was a little dark. She knew she wasn't at home. She knew she was still with him and that she was in his hotel suite, and that they slept together. She smiled as she turned to see if he was still in bed with her, but saw that he wasn't. She slowly got up, keeping the covers to her, as she got out of bed. She noticed the bedroom door was closed. She began walking to it when she heard talking going on in the living room area. She heard two male voices. One was being Daken's.

"You're not doing your job, are you?" the other man said. The man was Nick Barr. He worked for Frank Briggs and was told to stop by and check in on Daken. There was a third man, Brad Cross, who was staying quite. Kim didn't know about him as she listened.

"I am doing my job." Daken told him from where he sat on the couch, bent over, looking to the ground. He was in a pair of sleep pants as he was awoken to a knock on the front door. "I still have one day."

"No, you don't." Nick told him as he walked closer to him. "She's here, isn't she?" Daken looked up to him, their faces meeting. "Hand her over, now."

"I'm not giving you anything!" Daken yelled as he got up fast, pushing Nick down. Nick fell to his back, hard.

"You want to fight!" Nick yelled as he got up. He motioned to Brad who walked over to Daken. Daken already had his claws out. He was getting angrier, and his mind wasn't clear as his rage began to kick in. He turned in a fast motion, slashing at Brad. But he dodged as he quickly grabbed Daken's arms, pulling them behind him, tight. Brad was a big, tall, built guy and was good at restraining people. Nick got in Daken's face.

"Now you listen to me, mutant, we'll be taking Kim. And you're not stopping us." Nick told him before punching him in the gut. Nick kept it up, punching him at least five more times. Daken coughed blood as Brad let him go. Daken was on his knees, watching the two men walk towards the bedroom door.

"Stop…." Daken told them. They stopped for a moment, looking at him. "I'll handle it…..she trusts me." he told them.

"Fine. We'll be right outside, waiting. If she's not out there in five minutes, we'll be coming back in."

"Deal." Daken said as he stood up. The two men walked out of the room. Daken looked to the bedroom door. He started to make his way to it when he saw it open. Kim walked out, still holding the covers to her.

"What's going on?" she asked him. "And don't lie to me."

"Your father wants you back home." he told her, looking at her. 'Man she's beautiful.' he thought to himself.

"So, you've been in my life to get me to go back home, is that it?" she said to him, clearly pissed off. "What else has my father got you….." she began to say when Dan came to her mind. She knew her father hated Dan, but didn't think he would be that low. "Oh, god…." she said as she ran back into the bedroom.

"Kim!" Daken said as he ran in, turning on the light.

"You killed my boyfriend, didn't you!?! It all makes sense now!" she said as she put on her cloths in a hurry. "I mean nothing to you." she added as she put her jeans on.

"You do mean something to me." Daken told her as he grabbed her by the shoulders. "That's why I haven't turned you over to your father."

"Get your hands off me!" she yelled as she pushed him away. "You murdered Danny! And now I'm supposed to be with you! What do you think I am, a fool!" she said as she made her way out of the bedroom, now clothed. Daken ran after her again when the front door busted open. Kim screamed as Nick and Brad came in, grabbing her up. Brad held her tight, his hand over her mouth, trying to keep her quite.

"Let her go!" Daken yelled as his claws came back out. Kim's eyes widen as she saw. Daken growled as he started his attack towards Nick. Nick quickly whipped out a gun that was on his side. He aimed and shot Daken in the forehand. Daken fell to the ground, his head bleeding. Kim let out a muffled scream as Brad dragged her out to the hall.

"Stupid mutant." Nick said under his breath as he walked out, closing the door behind him.

A few moments passed till the bullet that was lodged in Daken's head made its way out. It fell out and onto the floor. He's eyes opened as he regain consciousness. He got up, seeing that they had left with Kim. He ran out in the hell, trying to track them, but gave up when he knew where they went. He went back in and got ready. He was going to go to the Briggs estate and get her back.

Kim was back in her bedroom at her father's place. She sat on her bed, scared and upset. Two hours had gone by and she didn't know what was going to happen. She still couldn't believe that Daken had used her to get to Dan, and the only reason why he was in her life was to get her back to her father. Yet she found herself thinking about him. She got up and went to the window. She couldn't get out if she wanted. The window was locked tight and she was locked within the room. She fell down to her knees, crying.

Once nightfall came, Daken made his move. He snuck onto the estate, hiding where he could. There were two guards standing by the front door. He watched them for a couple minutes before advancing. He picked up a rock and threw it off to the side near them, making one of the guards leave to check it out. Daken smiled to himself as he snuck up on the other, stabbing him in the back before the guy could react, killing him instantly. He slowly placed him to the ground before proceeding inside. He had her scent and followed it, killing others on the way.

Kim was sitting on her bed again. She still hadn't seen her father yet. The sun had already gone down. She sighed to herself just as she heard two big thuds come from outside her door. She then saw her door open and Daken walk in, all bloody.

"I came." he told her. She got up, not knowing what to do or say. She ran out and passed him. "Kim!"

"Leave me alone!" she told him as she ran through the hall, not caring there were dead bodies all over the place. Daken ran after her but stopped when he saw she had gotten a gun off of one the corpses.

"Put the gun down." he told her as he slowly walked to her.

"Get away from me!!" she yelled. "I'm going to do it. I was in there a good while. I'm going to kill him, kill the one that has messed with my life since birth!" she told him while pointing the gun at him.

"Kim, listen to me. You kill him, you go to jail."

"I don't care!" she screamed while tears ran down her face. Daken reached her and put his hand on the gun, slowly making her put it down.

"I'll kill him for you. I'm part to blame for causing you pain. I wasn't planning on falling for a girl. But I have, Kim." he told her. She looked at him for a moment. "Your dad hired me to kill Danny, yes. But that was all I was supposed to do. He wanted me to bring you back here, but I couldn't. Not after what he's done to you. No one should be controlled. I should know." he told her. "I'm sorry Kim." he added as he then walked away. "I'll make it right, you'll see!" he yelled as he went to where Briggs was.

Frank was in his study, looking over his books when one of the guards ran in.

"Sir, Daken is here. He's killing anyone he sees. We need to get you to a safe place."

"I'll be safe. I'm not running away from him." Frank told him.

"But sir!"

Frank looked up from his numbers, putting his pen down. "I said I'll be fine!"

"Yes sir." The guard said as he left, closing the door behind. Frank then got up and readied himself. He already had a plan set in motion if something like this should happen.

Daken walked the halls, tracking the bastard. He was going to enjoy this. He hoped the man would scream his lungs out as he slowly killed him. Evil thoughts ran through his mind as he killed more guards that were running towards him, guns blazing. Crushing of bones echoed the halls as he picked men up and slammed them into walls and each other. It was one big blood bath, and he was enjoying every second of it.

Frank sat in his chair, behind his desk, waiting. He knew all about Daken and was ready. Ready for the onslaught that was about to happen. He heard him getting closer as the screams of others filled the hallway outside. He smiled as he saw his doors bust open and Daken walked in, his claws dripping blood onto the floor. Daken had ripped his shirt off and his upper body was bathed in blood. You could hardly make out his tattoo.

"Are you ready to meet your maker?" Daken asked him, pointing his left handed claws at him.

"Are you?" Frank asked, not moving. Just as Daken began to make his move, Frank pushed a button that was underneath his desk. A huge electrical current surged from the floor, engulfing Daken within. He screamed as his whole body seized up as electricity ran through him. Frank smiled as he began to smell burnt flesh. Daken fell to the ground. He was dead, so it seemed, as Frank got up to inspect him. Daken's healing factor slowly started to repair his body.

"Dad, it's over!" Kim said as she walked in, still holding the gun. She had secretly followed Daken, and now she was going to do it, not caring what Daken said. Frank slowly stood up, looking at his daughter.

"Give me the gun." he said to her.

"NO!" she yelled as she fired it, shooting her father in the head. His whole body went limp as he fell to the ground near Daken. Kim then dropped the gun to the floor. Her eyes were red from crying. She stared at her father who was now bleeding onto the floor. She then looked to Daken who was still lying unconscious. She watched as his body began to grow skin back. He then began to move, slowly getting up. He saw Briggs was dead. He turned and saw Kim.

"I…..I…." Kim kept saying, still not believing she killed her own father. Daken walked to her.

"It's ok." he told her, holding her. He placed a hand behind her head as she was leaning on his chest.

"What's going to happen now?" she asked.

"I don't know." he said as he had her pull away for a moment to look at her.

"I can't be with you." she told him as Dan came to her mind. She then ran out of the room. Daken didn't follow. He looked to the ground, wondering what would really happen now. He looked back to the body.

"Well, at least you got what was coming. Hope you burn in hell." he said as he picked up the gun. He took the gun with him. If the police would to come, he at least didn't want her going to jail. He made his way out of the estate. Another chapter of his life closed. He killed, he loved, he lost. But it was something that he had to live with. Would he ever find love in the right way, or would what he truly was get in the way? It was an answer that would come to him some day.


End file.
